The New Side of the Moon
by VixieAngel
Summary: The song of peace is song among the people of the universe, but someone has silenced that song. And now a new era of Sailor Scouts must save the univers from destruction, but little did they know the evil is so close to home. This story has been revized!
1. Begining With One Idea

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Sailor Moon related. I warn thee, that some ideas might impose some conflicts to nature or feeling towards a character. I am a writer of twists and change so lets not delay read the story!

White satin coiled around the marble floor. It was a dark room with marble floor, and glass pillars all around. In the middle of the room was a large dark wooden table. The chairs were carved with rosebuds and the signs of the planet guardians. Dark purple cushions soften the large dark wood frame, and a large sparkling chandelier was the only light. Glass shoes could be heard clicking on the dark floor.

"Stop pacing," said a calm voice. The voice wrapped his arms around the pacing beauty and held her.

"I can't help it, I am so nervous," she replied. "It has been so long, and I have been busy with the Moon Project and with the Da…" A strong finger pressed her lips together gently.

"Shh, everything will be ok, I am with you," the calming male voice whispered, as he slowly moved in for a passionate kiss. The tender kiss was interrupted by a loud thud from the doorman's staff.

"Presenting Raye, and her husband, Kelvin," the doorman bellowed as he went back to his spot.

Raye was first to appear. She had a strapless dress that fitted her body down to her hips. It then cascaded to the floor. The top looked like a strapless heart, with a very low back. It was a vibrant red, with purple gloves that reached almost to her shoulders. (Think Jessica Rabbit) She removed her sunglasses and shawl; letting her dark black hair fall to the small of her back. She kept it shorter now and one length. It was the in style.

Her husband, Kelvin, wore a silver suit jacket with a blue shit under the jacket. He took his sunglasses off in the famous Hollywood fashion. His dirty blonde hair was all messed up and in his dark green eyes.

"It wonderful to see you again, Miss Raye," Serena said politely. It had been a long time since Serena had seen many of her friends, so conversation was not her strong suit.

"I had a hard time getting here," Raye started, "with all our fans wandering about, we hardly can get anywhere". Raye boasted about her career as a famous actress. She often times modeled and did commercials, but acting was her love. She was very famous and with many charity events the people loved her. As much as Raye loved her fans she fell in love with an actor. Kelvin was an actor as well, and every Talbot matched them up to be wed. Who knew it would have actually happened.

"Tell me Kelvin when is your moving due to be out," Darien asked as he eased into one of the chairs around the table. Kelvin took a seat next to him.

"They are predicting some time in June, about the time of the Queen's birthday," Kelvin started, "but with most movies you can never tell". "I just have to say it an honor playing you in this epic tale," Kelvin said with a bow.

"The honor is all mine, and I am sure you portray me well," Darien started, "But I would suggest making me not so much of a jerk, as once was," Darien finished with a smile. He remembered how many times he was horrible to Serena, but some how she always stayed in love with him. He wouldn't change that for the world, because has become more of a romantic since then. Serena would never complain of roses or the rush of being swept off her feet. Kelvin laughed, but even with his dark green eyes there was not a sparkle or a strong stature in his face.

"So who gets to play me," Serena asked with an excited giggle. It really was the first time she gotten any knowledge about the Moon Kingdom Movie. It was all the rage as the universe was going to see many of the trials and excitement they Sailor Scouts faced for peace.

"Me, you ninny," Raye said coldly.

Nothing more was send as the booming thud of the doorman's staff resonated in the hall.

"Presenting Amy and her husband Greg," the doorman bellowed and went back to his post. Raye ran up to hug her dear friend. They giggled and hugged each other for a moment then proceeded towards the table. Raye gushed about her new fashionable dress. Amy was in a long blue gown. It was fitted from her neck to her waist, and then curved out in a slight bell. Her long sleeves glittered with beads and crystals.

"Greg. Thee Greg," Kelvin shouted, "Oh my gosh I am a huge fan of your work," Kelvin said as he ran up and shook Greg's hand. His brown suit coat jiggled as his hand was violently shook by Kelvin.

"You should, you are staring in it," Greg said with a laugh. Everyone around them gave out a small laugh, except Raye who was trying to keep her husband from drooling. Greg was a famous writer. He wrote from children stories to blockbuster movies. His greatest writing happened after he met Amy, and knew of the future. Once Greg and Amy met up again at a medical convention, they seemed to know love was all they needed. Amy was still fixing the lives of the ill and mastered more operational procedures then any known doctor.

"Serena, I must say you have done so much for the people, with the rebuilding of the Moon Kingdom," Amy started, "Your mother must be very proud of you". Serena blushed for a moment. It has been a long time since she saw her mother for the first time. She really hated telling her other mother about the story. She had to, so that she could be come Neo Queen Serenity. People still called her Serena except when announced.

"Thank you, Amy," Serena said sweetly, "I hope the other surprise will be wonderful to you all as well".

"That's our meatball head, always thinking of others," said a deep female voice. Everyone turned around, and next to a glass pillar was a tall slender women. She had short blonde hair, a fitted black tux, and a lovely lady next to her. Her aqua hair was longer to the middle of the back. A jeweled head band sparkled, as her fitted black dress fell to the floor. Simple but very elegant the two ladies were.

"Amara, Michelle, I am so glad you came," Serena said with a bow. Amara and Michelle bowed as well.

"We wouldn't miss it your majesty," chimed Michelle. People looked around the room for a moment. A single moment told them that this room was familiar. Serena knew what was hidden in its past. It may only be a replica, but the memories still haunt this room. (Refreance to Firefly Fan Fic)

"I will say its much different being on the Moon, then on Earth," Amara commented. It had taken several years, but the Moon Kingdom was finally completed. Everything was as it once was during the Silver Millennium. Serena felt at home here on the moon. She was not able to remember everything, but she knew it felt right to be here, to call it home.

"Presenting Mina," the doorman bellowed, with his stomping staff, and then went back to his post. Mina bolted into the crowed and started to hug everyone. Raye and Kelvin weren't so joyous for her arrival. Her sparkly orange top managed to cover her breasts and wrap around her back. The velvet orange skirt was slit on both sides, but was very stylish. It was from the famous Trista line.

"Mina, I am so excited for your new CD to come out," Serena gushed. Serena did what she could from her friends. She bought all of Mina's CDs, bought all of Raye's movies, and even asked Amy to help deliver her child when the time come. Raye lowered her eyes at Mina, as she talked about her music, and how parts of it where about their fights together.

"But Mina," Raye started, "Rumor has it, you are leaving the music world". Mina looked at Raye's cold eyes.

"Well you heard right Raye," Mina started sadly.

"Why," Serena said softly, "You are doing so well". Mina looked down for a moment. Her face started to turn red, but no one saw the little twitch on her hand. She slowly brought her hand up to her head, and spread her fingers.

"I am getting married!" Mina shouted. Everyone started to scream with excitement, but Mina would not tell who the lucky man was. She wanted to wait till there was a date set, and the press wouldn't get a hold of him. She would hate to have people follow him around as well. Darien boasted about knowing who the lucky man was, but he wouldn't tell. He was enjoying the teasing towards Serena. As many years they were together, he has always loved doing that to her. The commotion was so loud; no one heard Trista and her husband Carl announced. Trista started in on the commotion once she heard the news.

"It would be awesome if you modeled my new bridal line, Mina," Trista said with a smile. Her fashions were known far and wide. Mostly they were modeled by Mina, and worn by the actress Raye. Trista wasn't sure if her fashions were really that great, or she just has great friends in high places. Her dress proved her fashion sense. She was in a medieval type gown that tied in the front. The dark mauve dress fitted her well with shimmering pink ribbons and strings. She looked like sleeping beauty with her long dark green hair and bun with many curls around her face and on the bun. Mina agreed to modeling, and said she might have to make a mother daughter line for when she has kids.

"Presenting Hotaru and her husband David Jorgensen," the doorman bellowed and returned to his post. Silence filled the room as they saw Hotaru in a long purple silk dress. Her hair was to her shoulders, and she seemed to be healthier with every step. Her husband was dressed in a dark suit with a white shirt. His long dark blonde hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. There was only one question on everyone's mind; when did Hotaru get married?

"Everyone, meet David, we eloped two nights ago," Hotaru boasted. It wasn't like her to run off and get married, but with her father passed on and David being as wild as he was, it just seemed to happen. Everyone asked a billion questions, but Hotaru kept most of it secret. It was her style now. She only gave enough information to get people thinking. She seemed to like turning to her husband and smiling, because they knew all the secrets. Lita and her husband Zander Hayfield slipped into the room and joined in the conversation.

Lita quietly moved towards the table and placed the goodies in the center. She was excited to test out her knew recipe. Her pastries have been sought out all over the world. She was very excited to keep up with the times, and food. Though she worked at home she soon found orders from all over the universe. Serena motioned for everyone to take a seat at the table. Before anyone sat down they grabbed a sample of the pastries and gushed about their enjoyment. Lita was pleased with the report. Each chair was etched with the symbol of their planets. Their partners just stood next to them. They knew their secret, but no one else did. Only the bond of marriage could a scout tell their secret.

"I feel a really dark presence here," Hotaru said calmly. Her voice was icy cold and it made Serena shudder. Serena read the story of how Hotaru would come to hate this room. She only hoped that this room would not affect her way of life, nor ever be repeated by anyone.

"I know it is Hotaru, but I did this to keep things the same," Serena pleaded.

"It's alright Serena, it happened in the past. I can just feel the evil that once lived in it," Hotaru said calmly. (I am referring to one of my older fan fics: Firefly) Silence filled the room, but Serena stood up and started their meeting.

"Secretly with the Moon project I have rebuilt the Planet Kingdoms," Serena started. She could already hear the excited murmurs and hearts pounding. "Now that they are done, I was giving each of you the choice to be ruler as queen, or let someone else take control of your respected planet". Serena let the girls talk among themselves for a while. They all seemed very excited, and very willing to take over. "There is how ever, there is one draw back," Serena took a deep breath and held onto Darien's hand, "We will have to give up our powers as the Sailor Scouts". Silence filled the room. Only a few voices whispered, but nothing barley above a whispering wind.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I know I broke the chapter up but there was just to much reading. Oh and I don't own anything with Sailor Moon I just barrow the wonderful creation it is.

"This is crazy," Raye yelled slamming her fist on the table, "who will be taking over, and if not all of us have kids then it can't pass to them". People started to converse about Raye's point. She was right. No one was able to know who the next in line would be, and no one would be able to pass it on if not with kids. Serena explained that the power goes only to the purest of hearts, and not bloodline. It's possible for it to be bloodline, but the power chooses its host. Everyone conversed for a moment about the subject. Serena was getting nervous about a division in the crowd. Darien took a hold of Serena's hand. He was always there for Serena, and this time it was the hardest of trial…standing up to your friends.

"I for one, I am for this. I rather protect a kingdom then the world for more years. I feel it would be a stronger bet to pass on our powers," Amara said boldly.

Michelle agreed with her, "If we are truly running a kingdom rightfully, we would not have the time to defend the universe".

One by one people started to agree. Serena was relived to know there was not to be a huge quarrel over this. Raye agreed because she didn't want to be the odd one out. She didn't like the idea she was giving up her powers as Sailor Mars. She rather liked the idea of always being better then someone, and with that power gone she would be closer to common. But the royalty would make up for some of it.

"Excuse me," Mina chimed, "I would like to help, but does that mean I have to be supreme ruler. I really would like to have my husband to be to take over; he knows more about this sort of thing then I do".

Serena smiled and said it was ok. Raye looked down at Mina.

"Are you serious, Mina," Raye sneered, "You are going to let a man take over for you"?

Mina slinked in her chair. She had a hard time standing to Raye. She was also tired of her cold stares and cruel comments on the Talbot.

"I think its terribly romantic and sweet, that Mina wants to be a mom, and not take full responsibility of a kingdom. All of us will have are work cut out for us," Michelle said beautifully.

"There is a possibility we will stop doing our jobs, but I am willing to take the risk," Amara chimed in as well. Mina got a new burst of confidence as everyone was behind her. Raye brewed even more, until she caught Darien's eye. His eyes seemed to question her own motive. She wasn't trying to take over anything; Raye just felt that certain people were not living up to their potential.

They agreed upon giving their powers and ruling over their respected planet. Serena had a scribe write down the actions that needed to be carried. By the end of the week the planets will have their rulers, and the Moon will be celebrating their new universal holiday, The Neo Era. Serena hesitated for a moment, and placed a sheet of paper on the table. A scribe passed out pencils and paper to each of the scouts, as well as their guests.

"There will be no discussion on this topic," Serena demanded, "I am going to state my case, and each of you will vote. I will announce the vote at the Neo Era Ball". Serna started to shake. "The Dark Moon Kingdom has a new heir to its thrown. This means they are able to rule on their own, but they have asked for a peace treaty. The vote is: do you except their peace treaty or no? Keep in mind the trials we have had in the past as well as gaining the peace treaty. The support of the decision lays well in the hands of its future rulers." Serena stopped for a moment and let everyone write down their answers. She breathed for a moment. The scribe picked up the votes and supplies, and then went off to another room. It was time to give off their powers.

Serena demanded all of them to hold hands, as well as Darien. The guests were ordered to leave the room until the session was over. Serena looked at all her fellow scouts and realized they will be with her still. Each scout concentrated their power, until they glowed brightly in their respective colors. Serena whispered a few words and caused a crystal to appear. It was flashing with each color of the scouts. She could hear whimpers of pain from her friends. She tried hard not to scream herself; she had to be brave for her friends. The power flooded from each scout into the crystal. One by one they started to weaken. Their power was gone, and their energy drained from such pass of power. The crystal glowed and rose into the air. Serena said a few more words, and then suddenly the crystal shattered. A loud boom filled the room as dust fell to the floor. It sparkled as it came from the air to the floor.

Serena looked around at her friends. They all had passed out from their drain of energy and power. Darien as well was limp on the floor. Serena didn't understand why she did not loose her power. It may have been told that her future daughter would have been the next Sailor Moon, but this ordeal was not for told. Did she alter the future, or did she let the power get to her and stole it from her friends. Suddenly a little scribe ran from the room Serena wasn't sure what to think of it. Surly he wouldn't do anything to harm the Moon Kingdom. But there were so many things unclear to her now. So many things she feared will happen.

Note: Sorry this is so long and names are mixed up. I don't use their last names anymore after this, so you don't have to worry about seeing the names and cringing. I cringed when I wrote it too. Hope you enjoyed it, and this will get better. You just needed some background information.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sailor Moon Characters. I just like writing about them.

On The Moon

"How is my beautiful wife," Darien cooed. Serena glared at him. She was fat, had swollen ankles, and felt as if the child would burst from her. She had one month to go before Rini would be born into this world. She was very excited, but I hate the weight she had put on. Luna walked into the bed room.

"How are you today Serena," Luna asked with a purr and a paw on her belly. Amy walked in and checked Serena over. Serena felt like a piece of cattle being tested for grade A meat. Darien laughed at all the weird faces Serena was making. She found her even more beautiful each day. He was very excited to be a father.

"I must say," Amy started, "it almost seems that the baby could be born any moment". Silence filled the room. They looked at the calendars for a while. The baby couldn't be that soon. It was only May. They were expecting Rini on the Queen's birthday. A sharp pain hit Serena. She could not help but cringe to the floor. She let out wild yelps of pain, as Amy tried to get her to breath. Darien came to his wife's side. They carried her to the bed. Luna grabbed a wash cloth for her head.

"Serena," Amy whispered, "the baby is on its way now". The room fell silent as the news was spoken. It was too soon, Serena thought. Was she to loose her daughter? She changed the future with different decisions, but did that mean she was going to loose her only daughter? The silence was broken with Serena's cry of pain.

"I don't care, just get rid of the pain," Serena shouted. Amy was not able to give her any drug to help her. She had promised Serena she would give her any medication. Serena wanted the birth to be as natural as possible, and in the castle. Darien returned with some warm water and towels. A maid followed behind with even more supplies. She then promptly left the room. Darien knelt by Serena's bedside, and held her hand. Luna kept her cloth moist and cool.

"You have to push with me Serena," Amy commented. Serena took a few deep breaths and tried with all her might to push. The pain was more then what she had expected. Tears fell from her face.

"Keep breathing, Serena," Darien whispered. Serena realized she had stopped breathing. She was so tense from the pain she could not feel anything but that pain. Amy ordered her to push again. Serena was loosing energy with every push. Finally the baby was born. Amy went to clean up the child and wrapped her in a towel.

"It's a girl," Amy smiled. She handed the tiny babe to Serena. Serena looked at her baby. It's hair was brown with flecks of pink. Its ears were pointed, and the eyes. The eyes were a clear icy blue. Serena began to cry. It wasn't her child. This was not Rini. Someone had played a cruel joke on her.

"She is not mind," Serena growled. Darien looked at her and the babe in shock. Amy was speechless. "This is not Rini," Serena growled again.

"Serena, this is your daughter," Amy protested.

"This is not my child. This is a cruel illusion. This will not leave this room," Serena said faintly. Her energy was fading fast. Darien grabbed the child from her arms. Serena glared at him. There was a story he never told her. There was something missing in the puzzle about this strange baby. Something even Darien wasn't sure about.

"Serena, this is not the first words your daughter should hear," Luna scolded as she put a paw on her hand.

"This is not my daughter," Serena said grabbing for Amy's shirt. "No one will know of this child. I don't care what you do with it, but I wont call it mine," Serena demanded, "Promise me no one will know of this child". Darien looked at the baby, and then at Amy. They really couldn't go against her order. Serena bellowed her order once again. Luna looked at Darien, who was heart broken. He wanted to keep the child even if it wasn't Rini. Destiny had changed for them, what if this child was to be the new Sailor Moon? Amy, Darien, and Luna swore their secrecy a moment before Serena passed out. Amy repeatedly checked her out during the day. Darien looked at the child, and wondered what it meant. He did not know the origin of her blue eyes, nor the pointed ears. Perhaps he was going to have to do some research. Darien left to his study. Luna diligently followed.

"What do you supposed we are going to do with the baby," Luna questioned. Darien looked at her and the baby for a moment. Her eyes were so happy and sweet. They looked very familiar, but where has he seen them. He planned on doing some research on this. Luna looked at the baby and wasn't sure what to make of it. Serena's rage rang through their ears. How could a mother turn away a child?

On Pluto

"You are doing wonderful my love," cooed the doting husband. Hospital Jargon was filtering the room as the coming of the first royal born of Pluto. Her darling husband kissed her sweat filled forehead. Trista kept breathing hard and listening to instruction. It wasn't long and the sweet cries of a child were lifted from the air.

"It's a girl," said the royal doctor. Trista took a hold of her baby girl. Her husband leaned over to her and kissed his sweet wife.

"Megara, will be the name of the first Princess of Neo-Pluto," Trista blessed the child. Great celebration was spread through out the planet.

On Jupiter

"She's fading fast," the doctor whisper as the tortured mother screams in pain. Her heart rate was dropping. She didn't know how much longer she was going to hold out.

"We have to move fast," another doctor mentioned. The exhausted mother lost all strength as she let the final push of the child from her body. She fell to her pillow hardly breathing. She was going to die if something wasn't done quickly. Soon the operative doctors and nurses rushed in to take the mother to ER. They were not going to let this baby grow up without a mother.

The husband however was left to wait outside in the waiting room. The moment complications happened he was sent away. There was too many people in the room as it was. But he sat there in agony as his wife clung to her life. He prayed for his wife and child's safety. In the silence of his prayer, he heard a soft cry. It was his child. The man looked up and saw the sight of a woman in white holding a small baby in pink. The husband didn't know what to do. He feared it was an angel saying good bye.

"Your majesty…your daughter Laura," said the nurse. The king of Jupiter took the child in his hands. The features were so similar to his wife. He stated to the nurse that the child's second name be after his mother. He didn't care it sounded odd. He loved his wife and now he will love his daughter just as much.

"You will be the jewel in my crown, Laura Lita," The king whispered.

On Saturn

"Its time," said a soft delicate voice. David just looked up at his wife. It took a while to really understand what she had said. His wife constantly repeated herself until the pain was too much. His wife fell as gently to the floor as she could. David realized what was going on. He rushed to his wife picked her up in his arms and gently laid her in the bed. He called for the royal doctor.

Pain was searing into the wife's body, but she took it calmly. It seemed simple to her as soon as the birth started; there was a baby girl in the mother's arms. No one thought that Hotaru would survive children, for as small and weak as she is, but she bore a baby girl with little to no complications.

Hotaru looked out her window. It was snowing just like the same day she was born. Lydia was the first princess of Saturn, and like her mother held beauty the moment she was born.

On Mars

Maids were running back and forth through out all the rooms. Towels and hot water going strong; as nurses did all they could to help the Queen give birth to a child. The king waited in his office. He mainly conversed with his assistant. He still worried about the hustle of the child's birth but it was minor to his work. Screams of pain echoed through the halls. Soon after a child cry was heard, and the father rushed to its side.

"Presenting Damien the future King of Mars" said the doctor as he handed the wrapped babe to Kelvin. Raye fell to her pillow and rested.

On Venus

A huge celebration was held as the presentation of twins was birth unto the royal family. The father was filled with joy and declared a holiday. Wonderful dancing and music filtered through the world. A rivalry was the buzz and the oddity that one was a boy and the other a girl brought a lot of question. It was no matter to the loving parents. They knew their love would teach their children their own peace. Katie and Seth laid in their separate baskets, as they wailed in discontent. Mina rushed around trying to help out and stop the loud call. Kyle flew to her side and took one of the babes. Their crying still sounded. Kyle leaned in and gave a hug to his distressed wife. Then the crying stopped. Without a word they placed the babes into one cradle. The babes held to each other and fell to a peaceful sleep. It was known then that they could not ever be apart.

On Mercury

A babe laid in a beautifully decorated crib. Toys and ancient gifts were presented to the first born, Silvey of Mercury. Her eyes followed the room as she gazed upon her treasures. From the start she would know she would be greater then others. Soon before her, was her mother smiling down on her. There eyes met with the understanding and wisdom. She was truly a special child and adored by her mother. Her delicate beauty will rein though out Mercury

On Earth

"Are you ready yet," called Amara as she waited by the door of the hotel. Their return to their planets was due.

"I will only be a moment longer," called Michelle. Amara shook her head and proceeded out the hotel door. In front of the door was a child no older then a year old. A teal light surrounded the babe, as small gold flecks like fireflies danced around her. Amara looked to see if there was anyone who knew of its mother. Michelle came to the door and saw the babe. She took the babe in her arms and held it like a loving mother. It was something she secretly wanted. There was nothing different about the situation. They figured it was another Hotaru. They took the babe into there room and soon they left in agreement of how to raise the child together. Granted the distance and the longing heart prove tragic; they knew a duty was bestowed upon them.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon Characters, but I have made up a few of my own, that you cant steal:P But feel free to askJ I love all my readers, and thanks for the emails. I am going through revamps and new updates so keep the look outJ

A sweet song lifted the air…it seemed like angels calling from a beautiful life. A large door of stone was opened. It seemed to have a new feeling to it. Serena crept closer. A man seemed to appear in the door. He was large with a long face and gapping chin. His eyes yellow and mysterious; he wore a large cap etched with horns of some ancient animal. He raised his hands and collected energy from the heavens. He seemed to grow larger with each second.

Serena look around she was alone. Uncertain on how she was hidden for so long. She scanned the area. The door seemed to glow with the man. It shown like a familiarity; it was the Gate of Time! She looked at the man traveled from any area of time. Where was Pluto or any other scout? Was Serena the only one left? There was no fallen nor ashes of soldiers passed, but the man was gaining more and more power and something had to be done. Serena reached for her broach, but it was gone. All she had was her white royal gown. She was unarmed and no idea where her broach had fallen. She saw him gaining more and more strength, and she had to take action. Serena flew from her hiding towards the man. She prayed for love and light to guide her and aid her in battle. She called upon the powers of the planets and herself. She lunged her self at the man. She was stopped.

Serena stared at the door before her. There were new markings then before. A face, an innocent face peered back at her. The eyes seemed so kind but longing for a happier time; the ears were pointed and her arms held a star on her chest. There was a moment of silence and peace, as the man took hold of Serena and flew her back to her bed.

She was home. It was only a dream. Was it a vision or a plain nightmare? Slowly the door creaked open, and a child about 5 years old walked in. She was quiet and innocent with her large blue eyes, dark brown hair with pink highlights, and pointed ears.

"Tea for you your majesty," said the girl delicately.

"Leave me be!" Serena screamed in horror. Darien flew to Serena's side and tried to calm her down. A taller lady with long black hair guided the child to the hallway.

"I did what I was told, I am sorry" said the young child.

"It is alright young one. It has been stressful times for the queen. You have done nothing wrong" said the tall lady with back hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yeah an added chapterJ I do not own Sailor Moon. Enjoy!

"I congratulate you on the birth of your daughter," said Sailor Pluto. Even in her suit, she sat at the thrown with grace and dignity. She constantly had to be in her Sailor Uniform, because potential danger around the Gate of Time was always leering. She loved guarding the Gate of Time. She learned so much history from each person who walked by. Neo Queen Serenity was not amused by her comment. She threw and icy stare at Sailor Pluto.

"It must have been hard to be over due for a year," Sailor Pluto persisted. She knew something was being hid that day. The oddity of being a year late in pregnancy was not heard of or healthy. Sailor Pluto knew a lot of things. Many of the happenings around the Gate of Time let her know what was going on, but this information was left out. It took about 5 years to hear of the year long over due.

"The Gate of Time is of no more," Neo Queen Serenity said boldly. Sailor Pluto stared for a moment. She wasn't able to comprehend what was going on.

"Are you serious," Sailor Pluto gasped.

"Most of our trials in this universe fall from the use of the Gate of Time," Neo Queen Serenity started, "I do not put blame on you, but I must do what is best for the universe. It is my job". Neo Queen Serenity's voice was harsh and her eyes were cold. She was very serious and determined to do what she could for her people.

"As Queen of this planet, and guardian of the Gate of Time, I feel this is a grave mistake," Sailor Pluto pleaded. She wasn't sure if she was begging because she enjoyed her work, or knowing the fact that people in time will distort a lot of the future and cause major destruction. Sailor Pluto thought for a moment. Is there a way to guarantee that all people are back in their time, or in between time? She knew this act was going to be far too dangerous.

"Your grace, I must advise against this act. There is to much at stake here," Sailor Pluto pleaded.

"Do not argue with my actions," Neo Queen Serenity growled. Neo Queen Serenity bolted past the thrones and walk through the glass doors. She stepped onto the misty air of the Gate of Time. The large stone doors were eerie and calm. Serena looked closer and they were the same as the once were. The feel of wind was floating among the Queens, but there was no sound. Neo Queen Serenity reached into her white purse. The Silver Crystal was shimmering with its beauty. Neo Queen Serenity held it close to her heart.

"I wish no harm to tamper with time," Neo Queen Serenity started, "Give me the power to bring everlasting peace to this universe". Sailor Pluto just watched. Her heart told her peace was to end. She watched as Serenity started to glow. Her traditional dress began to change. It seemed to shine with a gold and pink hue. The sleeves fell away and the top turned to a solid line across her chest. Gold and white wings spread from her back. They looked almost pearl in the light of the glowing crystal. She watched as the stone started to crumble and fall to the ground. Wails could be heard, or Sailor Pluto thought she heard. Suddenly a flash of light and a shriek was evident. The bright flash of light engulfed the two queens then faded into a misty darkness. It was darker now. The ominous glow of the door was gone. Cracked stone and holes were all that was left of the glorious door. Sailor Pluto put her hand on the door; she swore she could still feel life and spirit among broken stone. It was faint and crying, but there was still hope. There will be a new ruler soon, possibly things will change once again. Sailor Pluto thought. She watched the weak Neo Queen Serenity stumbles to her carriage. Tears were in her eyes. Sailor Pluto knew she didn't want to do it. There was something hidden in her heart. Sailor Pluto wasn't sure what it was. Her sailor suit filtered away in a dance of mist. She was in a dark blue dress that sparkled like stars against a night sky. A gold necklace was glimmering around her. She took a piece of stone that was hollow. She looped the necklace through. The trinket offset the gold chain, but it was a piece of her life that she wasn't going to let go. She walked back to her thrown and relaxed. No attacks were going to be coming to her. She turned to her left and saw her husband staring at her. He wasn't there to whiteness it all, but he knew how hurt she was.

"You handled that well," Luna chimed. She was now in her human form. There was enough power now to return her back to human. There were still some cat qualities she held, but purely human once again.

Serena just sighed. She was thinking about what she done. She heard the shriek as well. It was still ringing in here ears, but no one was to know about the other eras. Too much destruction and sadness was in the past, and if Serena's vision was true, the future. Serena feared that her vision was true, but it would be lost now. The point of her visions was the evil that came from the door and destroyed what was dear to here. Now the door is gone, and she can sleep in peace once again.

"What are we going to do about Terra," Luna chimed in breaking Serena's thought. Serena looked up confused. Who was it that Luna was talking about? A few moments pasted and Serena realized who she was talking about.

"She will serve Rini when she's old enough," Serena started, "For now she is in the care of the kitchen maid". Luna looked down. She was worried about Serena's decision. It seemed so cruel and so wrong, and yet so familiar to her. There was something very odd about Terra. Her features were to close to comfort. I guess that's why she is hidden. There is less hope of something awful coming from her. Luna thought.

Deep in the night Darien searched his books. There was something he over looked. A story of something passes or a life he once knew. He looked over at the couch and saw the young maid asleep next to a book. She was learning how to read and write from Darien, but the long hours of work and study was too much for the young one. He took the girl into his arms and lead down the hallway. He passed an amazing door he had never seen before. He crept open the door and saw another large library. Darien quickly scanned the books. He found the ancient and full of history of Earth and the Moon. He was sure to take the book of the scouts, as the maid grew fond of their tales.

"Sorry to wake you young one" Darien said waking the child.

"I am sorry sir I drifted asleep," said the child rubbing her eyes.

"No Terra," Darien started, "you are fine, I just need your help". Darien and the maid took as many of the books as they could carry back to his study. Darien feared that he might not find this odd place again. Once the books were set, Darien lead the girl to her small maid quarters and let her rest for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters from Sailor Moon, but there are a few characters that I made up that are really cool;) And this one has ACTION! And if any of you know my writing style, once action starts it just keep coming.

The Moon Kingdom was lit beyond the light of the sun, or so it seemed. The Neo Silver Era was on its way with the largest of celebration. This was going to be the epitome of the universe. Everything was perfect; from lights to polished floors, and to the sparkling drapes, and flickering candles. Everything was extraordinary and spotless. People were dancing and laughing the glorious ballroom. Serena paced the hallway for a bit. For years she's been queen, and giving thousand of speeches, but they all ways scared her. She hated giving speeches and always tried to get Darien to do them for her. Of course he refused. He always said, "You are the one that wanted to be queen of the universe". There was always a joking grin on his face when he said it. Darien was always by her side, and often times he was doing treaties, and military work. He was grateful for his dear friend, and military of the Universe leader, Kyle. Kyle was exceptional in battle tactics and companionship. He also was excellent at peace treaties and managed to aid in a new peace agreement.

The trumpets sounded as Serena, Neo Queen Serenity, appeared before her people. Thunderous cheers sprang from their voices. Her people loved Serena. Serena held out a hand and sudden silence filled the room. That was the creepiest motion she had to carry out. Silence, it was something that always scared her.

"I am honored that all of you are her," Serena started, "it is my pleasure to present you this news. The Dark Moon Kingdom has just signed the treaty for everlasting peace". The people cheered as they heard the news. The idea was pitched years ago, but communication with the Dark Moon Kingdom was rather difficult. It was years, well till now, that they decided to join in the quest for universal peace. Neo Queen Serenity scanned the crowd for her honored guests. After a few moments, she acknowledged that her honored guests were not present. She was very disappointed, and embarrassed. She thanked her guests and left behind a curtain.

"Is it time for me yet," said a soft mature voice.

"Very soon," Neo Queen Serenity stated and she looked at the dance floor. She was watching Darien dancing. She was in love with Darien still to this day. She was disturbed by his dancing partner. Her dark brown hair, with icy pink highlights glowed around her face. Her crystal blue eyes were happy and evil looking. The pointed ears were enough to revolt Serena. Her laugh rang in Serena's ears. She hated this young girl. She was nice enough to give her a job in her palace, yet she sneaks off to the Neo Silver Era Ball in her daughter's gown.

"Why does he dance with her," said the soft voice, as she looked in Neo Queen Serenity's direction.

"I don't know, but I will be putting it to a stop," Neo Queen Serenity started, "but I want to give you something". She handed a locket to the soft voice. It was a delicate locket etched in gold around a pink heart. Many jewels glittered around the clasps. The voice took the locket, and she realized that more of her life was coming clear to her. There was a great power in her present, and she quickly put it on her dress. She was never going to take it off. Neo Queen Serenity bowed to the young lady, and nodded that it was time. The young lady watched her leave, and then heard the grand trumpets call to her. She stepped into the light and witnessed all the guests at the party.

"Presenting lady Rini," said the announcer. People cheer even more loudly. As Neo Queen Serenity and King Darien came before Rini. Rini was in an elegant pink gown. It was strapless and well fitted. From her waist, the gown belled out with diamonds etched into it. She looked very elegant and poised. She still had her memories of her training and life. She was able to mature quit quickly from having her memories. It was good at times, but she also had a hard time finding friends her age to talk to. Rini bowed before the king and queen. Neo Queen Serenity smiled as she took a white gold tiara from a pillow. There was a red ruby in the middle of the crown in a shape of a heart. It was very similar to Neo Queen Serenity's tiara, but in a pearl white quality. The crown was placed on Rini's head in pure silence. Rini stood up and looked towards the crowd. They all cheered for their new princess coming of age. Their future queen was elegant and poised, and was fair. The people would not protest against this someday queen's judgment. King Darien took his daughter's hand and led her down the stairs. He led her into an elegant dance. The people watched in awe as they saw them dance beautifully. There was love in her daddy's eyes, and Rini always felt his love. As she whirled around, she noticed her maid in the crowd. Rini did not care for her. She tolerated her as a maid, but hated the attention she got from her own father. Her pointed ears were another thing she didn't like. It wasn't the vanity behind it; it was more like the oddness means something more then what anyone is telling and Rini did not like that feeling.

Suddenly the ball room darkened. The music stopped as people scanned the room for a reason of this happening. A white figure appeared on the ceiling. He flew from the rafters. He did many acrobatic stunts as he came closer to the marble floor. His movements were elegant and smooth, and his speed was getting faster as he got closer to the ground. At the last moment he twisted his body to land gracefully on his feet. His feet seemed to barely touch the ground. They were hardly heard when he walked towards, Neo Queen Serenity. Neo Queen Serenity stood her ground. She was defenseless, but she was not going to show her fear among her people. She would rather die then look week again. His icy blue eyes cut into Neo Queen Serenity's eyes. She could not shake the feeling of knowing him, or the feeling of passion welling in her body. It was a long time since she has felt this type of passion in her body. His white hair was playfully around his eyes and stretch far down his back.

"What is your business here," Neo Queen Serenity demanded.

"Why that beautiful crystal you have, my queen," the man said with a bow.

"I don't have it anymore. It has left my possession," she smirked.

"I know you still have it," the man smiled. Neo Queen Serenity was starting to shake. His eyes and voice brought on different feelings all at once. It was different then anything she had ever felt. Rini watched as the man grabbed tightly to her mother. She suddenly spotted a sword by his side, and knew more danger was going to be coming. She ducked into a dark hallway, and took out the locket. She trusted it up to the air, and shouted, "Moon Princess Power, Make Up".

Suddenly a wash of light flashed around her. Pink ribbons danced around her arms forming white gloves with pink fringe on them. A pink ribbon wrapped around her head, forming a gold tiara with a pink stone on her forehead. A large heart wrapped around her torso, creating her white uniform, with blue collar. A large pink bow formed on her chest with long flowing tail. A dozen blue ribbons danced around her hips and created her skit with a pink under layer. Pink boots fitted her feet and long bow fitted her back with a double tail in pink and blue. She posed like the Sailor Moon before her. (She looks like sailor moon, but instead of red she is in pink and longer bows and double layer skirt).

"Unhand the Queen," said a voice among the shadows, "if she says she doesn't have it, I wouldn't doubt her. I am the guardian of the moon, Neo Sailor Moon".

"I know now she doesn't have the crystal, but you my lovely heroin," the man grinned seductively. Even Neo Sailor Moon had chills on her body. The man drew his sword from his side. Suddenly a flash of icy blue light pierced the room, in the direction of Neo Sailor Moon. Neo Sailor Moon acted fast and dodged the attack. She reached for her tiara and tossed it with great precision. It cut into the man's hand. He dropped his sword as blood started to leak from his hand. Pain and frustration was in his face.

"I only want to fix the destruction, the queen has created for this universe," the man growled, "I see that the crystal will be taken from your dead cold hands," the man lunged towards her with his sword in his other hand. Neo Sailor Moon dodged the trusts and movements of the sword. She was graceful and more advanced then the previous Sailor Moon. As the dance continued, Neo Sailor Moon put a hand on his forehead, and whispered, "Power of the Moon heals you". A white light sent the man to the floor. He was not hurt, but in shock. The light did not hurt him, but she pushed him away from the vixen.

"I know I won't be able to take if from you now, but there will be a time your actions will destroy the universe," the man bowed and vanished. Neo Sailor Moon stood there for a moment. She watched Darien help his wife to stand. He deeply cared for her, and that was all she needed to see. She flew to a dark hallway, and let her uniform filter away and back into her beautiful pink gown. Before returning to the ball, she smiled as she realized she was stronger then her mother. The power was surging through her, and it was wonderful. The music played the air, and the young princess returned to the light of the dance.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Enjoy the new updates and chapters coming soon!

"I hope the day has found you well, princess," said a suave voice.

"I am well, but nerved by you absents the other night," Rini said sternly. She was playing with her pink hair. She still had the same pointed bun hair style like always, she choose to keep it short. She felt it was her own style, but similar to her mothers. She would look at herself and always say she looks better then she ever did as Black Lady. Her red eyes were still fixed on the handsome man before her. His playful blond hair curled around his face. His eyes intrigued everyone. Many people could not tell if they were purple, blue, or grey at times.

"I pray you forgive that rudeness," the young prince started, "an emergency happened at my Kingdom".

"So what was this emergency," Rini questioned.

"I can't tell you that. It's for my kingdom's safety," the young prince bowed. Rini looked at him coldly. She didn't like secrets, and felt it was her right as the princess of the universe to be informed of all matters. Neo Queen Serenity kept her up to date on all affairs. There was silence for a moment. The prince smiled at Rini playfully. He moved closer to her. He lifted her chin with his gloved hand gently. Rini's heart was beating fast. Her first kiss was going to happen so soon. She was ready for it. She has liked him for so long. His delicate finger slowly moved to her lips, and then gently flicked an eyelash away. Rini had a hard time not showing her sadness. The prince playfully smiled. He knew what he was doing, but to kiss her was not in the stars yet. Rini turned away for a bit. Her cheeks began to get a cute rosy shade of pink. The young prince smiled. He liked her a lot, but he wasn't brave enough to show it or express it.

"So this is where I find you," said a strong low female voice. A young woman was walking their way. Her dark pink hair covered her right eye. She wore a long black skirt and tall heals. Her blouse was a pearl white with a black tie. She was very elegant and mature looking. Her vibrant blue eyes were strong and beautiful.

"Sable," Rini said excitedly. Sable was Ami and Greg's daughter from Mercury. They often visited each other. After Rini's coming of age ball, they became friends. It was odd how two people disliking Rini's servant girl's personality could bring two people together. Sable greeted her friend with a smug smile, and continued to eye the prince. In her mind, she agreed that he was indeed hansom. She would be flirting if it wasn't for her best friend. The two girls started to talk about the up coming ball on Mars.

"It's another ploy, for Queen of Mars to seem better then everyone else," Rini groaned. Rini remembered how Raye was an awesome person and kind, but after she became famous things changed. Fame went to her head.

"Its really sad," Sable started, "she is trying to compete with your mother, who has done so much for the good of the universe".

"Perhaps she feels that she is less then her companions and none of her companions have helped her to see other wise," the prince commented. Sable and Rini gave him a stern look. The prince looked away, realizing that it was impossible for him to join a conversation were he didn't share their views. He started to feel very odd at the moment. The girls were busy gossiping, and he stood there not wanting to listen to the meaningless drivel. A small girl walked with a silver platter of goodies in her hands. Her dark brown hair was neatly put up in a thick bun with curls falling around it, and her face. High lights of green, yellow, and red were showing up everywhere. It was as if her hair was changing with the seasons. It would be fall soon, and her highlights were fitting into the changing of leaves. Her icy blue eyes were very stunning. The prince could not help but look deep into them. He was almost memorized by them. It's a rarity to get a view of the beauty before him, and that moment he realized there was something new surging through his body. His thoughts were broken as he heard Rini's voice break his thoughts.

"Thanks for the snacks, but you don't need to be rudely staring at people," Rini stated with a harsh tone. The maid realized she was staring into the princes' eyes as well. The man bowed and whispered an apology. She quickly turned to leave, when a loud slam came from a near by door.

"You are lucky the peace treaty was not destroyed," Serena bellowed.

"I am surprised peace was something easy to come from you," the tall stout man shouted back. The three kids watched the conflict between them. It was the prince's uncle. He was explaining the emergency that came to the Dark Moon Kingdom. Rini watched her mom in admiration. She was very hurt they missed her party and the announcement of peace. She would always look down on them as well for it. Rini also wondered if her mother had asked about their influence on the fight that broke that night.

Just as the memory of that night came to Rini's mind, the sky darkened. Floating in the air was a tall woman with dark red hair. She was wearing a long black dress. She was laughing viciously. Rini took no time to hide. She found a spot and transformed into Neo Sailor Moon. Neo Sailor Moon just appeared in time as the woman flashed bolts of lightning onto the ground. She saw Sable doing her best to combat against her, but alas she was not affective.

"Stop right there, I am the soldier of the New Era, I am Neo Sailor Moon," Neo Sailor Moon shouted. The woman looked at her and laughed. She clapped her hands together sending a bolt of lightning towards Neo Sailor Moon. Neo Sailor Moon jumped quickly out of the way. The ground shook and burned from the fierce energy.

"Ah little girl, you will not be able to destroy the power that is coming," the woman laughed. Neo Sailor Moon questioned the intent on the comment and the woman, but there was not an answer. Neo Sailor Moon reached for her tiara, and flung it towards the woman. The tiara struck the woman's hand. The woman let out a scream then began to laugh.

"Protection is the only thing that will bring you down," the woman laughed. She created a long chain of lightning in her hands. She flung it towards the maid. It caught her, and sent a surge of pain through the maid's body. The maid began to scream. Neo Sailor Moon watch emotionless, she was not concerned with the situation. She flung her hand into the air, and from the sky appeared a rod of light. (Looks like Mini Moon's wand but bigger and white).

"Light of the Moon Purity," Neo Sailor Moon yelled. A bright light shown from the pink heart crystal on top of the rod, and then the light raced towards the woman. The woman screamed from the pain of the light. It seemed to burn her and her dress. It was still on her body, but barely coving anything.

"I see you don't care about the people of this time," the woman growled, "let this guilt drive into your heart". The woman turned towards the maid and sent a large bright flash in her direction. The maid looked up weakly. She didn't have the strength to move. She clutched to the earth hoping to be saved. A dark purple light started to emit from her body. It was very light, and very hard to see against the lightning energy coming towards her. Suddenly a tall man picked her up in his arms. She was saved, but was too weak to stay awake. Neo Sailor Moon looked at the dark looking man. He thrust a dark red rose towards the woman, still holding onto the maid. The rose hit the woman's hand.

"To pick on the innocent is beyond evil," the man said. He looked at Neo Sailor Moon. His piercing green eyes sent shivers down her spine. His golden hair fell around his back, and was very strait, and was held in a loose ponytail. A black mask covered his head, but left enough eye holes to see. A black silk shirt was left open to show a strong chest. The black pants were loose. He reminded Neo Sailor Moon of a pirate. She thought for a moment about what he said, and realized she should protect the maid, no matter the feelings she harvested towards her. She lifted the wand into the air once again.

She whispered "Power of the Moon Heals you". The power of the attack was magnified by the Wand of Light. The attack hit the woman, sending her reeling to the ground.

"You do care about these people," the woman started, "but do you love them enough to put your life before the darkest Chaos the universe had ever seen"? With that the woman vanished. The sky lightened and the sounds of life filtered into everyone ears. The young prince fell as he looked before him, the maid laid silent and unmoving. He reached for her and held her tightly, sending his life energy to her. She was still unconscious. She looked at peace in her deep sleep. Sable was at the Queen's side helping her to stand. Neo Sailor Moon went to her hiding place, and turned back into Rini. She then went to her mother's side.

"If I was the one who attacked you, then why would I attack myself," the uncle of the prince growled. He picked himself up and bolted from the garden. The prince looked at Darien, and handed the sleeping maid to him. Darien held her tightly and nodded with a promise to take care of her. The prince left to catch up with his uncle. Serena, Sable, and Rini watched as Darien delicately carried the maid into the castle. Rini could not help but feel sorry for her mother, and anger towards her maid. Sable was sharing in the hatred and disgust. The three women went their own way towards the castle.

The room was hazy. A small girl sat up. She held her head a bit and realized she was in the King's quarters. She looked around her and saw a purple kitten by her feet. The King was not in the room. It was silent, but filled with the sound of a clock. The kitten woke from her nap.

"How are you feeling, Terra," the purple kitten whispered. It was good to hear her name.

"I feel a bit dizzy," Terra whispered. The kitten looked up at her and moved to Terra's knee. She licked her cheek. "What was that for, Diana," Terra asked blushing and petting the kitten on her head.

"I…just am glad that you are ok," Diana replied. Suddenly a tall figure came through the door. He turned to lock the door, and then turned to Terra with a big smile. He came to her side and held her hand.

"I am glad to see you are ok, my child," the figure smiled. Terra responded with a sweet smile and a hug. The figured tightly held Terra. Terra was confused from the attention. She never had any parents, but King Darien was like a father to her. She wasn't sure why he treated her so wonderfully. She hated the conflict it brought between Rini and her, but she liked having someone watch over her like family. She looked at Diana. Still a small kitten, but had a wonderful heart. She had not matured into her age yet. She was still learning about life, and how to guide the Sailor Team. Her mother, Luna was a great teacher and visited Terra often, and loved Diana a lot. But since Neo Queen Serenity gave her a human form, she was working and conversing among the planets to keep peace among the universe. Her father Artimis was enjoying his human body as well. He learned the art of transforming and would be human to help train the military, and be a cat dad to his daughter, Diana. Terra longed to have a family like Diana.

"Darien, would I be able to marry a prince someday," Terra asked. Darien looked at her and thought for a moment. He smiled and gave a playful look.

"You fancy the young prince Adam from the Dark Side of the Moon, don't you," Darien asked. Terra blushed. He was right. She could still feel his eyes on hers. There was something different about him. Her heart said yes, but her mind said no, and yet she seemed to keep falling for him. She only feared that she was nothing more to him then a maid.

"You can love anyone who returns their love to you," Darien whispered. He kissed her forehead and left the room. Terra rested for a bit longer. She told the story to Diana about how she met the prince, and being attacked. Diana listened, but held back her tears. Rini was once her best friend to, but Rini was to mature to even give her guardian a chance to be there for her. She knew more then what Rini thought, but Rini wouldn't listen. She loved Terra dearly, but she couldn't let go of the memories of the past. She wished her mother was here to help. She would go and ask father when he returned from the training camp.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon, but some new characters are my creation. This will become clearer as the story goes on. I also dedicate this to someone that I once liked, but wasn't noticed. I know sappy and icky, but I can't help but wonder. And when your mind says no to dating, but your hearts says yes you cant help but question and use it in a story:P

"Hey brain," screeched a redheaded girl. She was among a group of other girls surrounding, a small meek student at Juban school.

"Look at that hair," giggled a black haired girl. Constant taunting was up on the student. The student bent her head down, and fell to the ground. She didn't cry, but she couldn't hold her stance any more. The taunting was getting worse. It was full of words telling her she wasn't smart enough to go to Mugan School with her sister. She wasn't good enough to be the daughter of the great doctor Amy. She was such a looser. She didn't have a life, so all she had were her books. After a few more moments of taunting, the group of girls left giggling and calling out loud jokes to her. The student picked her self up. She brushed her long brown bangs from her face. Her dark raven colored hair shimmered in the sun light. She was very beautiful, even without make up. She took a few steps towards a tree. Her back fell hard against the tree, as she pulled her head up to look at the sun through the leaves. The light sparkled along the emerald leaves. It was a warm day. Tears started to fall from her deep blue eyes. She hated to cry but day after day these girls taunted her. She believed them too. They were right. Her mother wanted her to go to Juban, but her sister Sable was able to go to Mugan. She remembered the fuss Sable made about going to Mugan and not Juban. She felt she had to have the best of education since she was very smart. Juban was a good school, the student thought. She just hated the idea that she was not friends with anyone. They all called her the brain, because she didn't go out and party with everyone else.

"Hey why so blue," said a cheery voice. The student looked towards the voice. There stood a gorgeous girl before her. Her long blond hair was wavy and in a cute ponytail tied with a red ribbon. Her sparkling blue eyes and slender figure made her a perfect female icon.

"Do I know you," whispered the student. The student looked down and asked for forgiveness for her actions. She felt horrible because of her rudeness. The girl just laughed and said it was ok.

"I am Katie," the girl replied extended her hand. The student looked at her and took her hand.

"I am Silvey," the student replied.

"You are one of the Princesses of Mercury," Katie screamed. Silvey blushed. She was very shy about her royal status. She did however get a hint, that she should know this girl from somewhere. "I am princess of Venus," Katie chimed through the silence. Silvey realized who she was the moment she mentioned it. She recalled the wonderful balls she had been to. She did realize the beauty that she held those nights as well, but was to afraid to talk to anyone.

"What brings you here," Silvey asked looking at Katie's uniform. It wasn't for Juban that was for sure.

"I am on my way to a new coffee shop to meet Seth, you want to come," Katie asked. Silvey went along with the invite. No one was going to know if she is home late or not.

"So what do you like to do," Silvey asked.

"Oh my gosh what don't I like," Katie laughed. Soon the energetic commotion was broken by a scream. The two girls ran to the source of the noise. A pink haired girl was being shocked by a vile looking woman. Her long blood red hair flowed around her as she laughed evil. Lighting had shown bright upon the pink haired girl.

"I can't stand this," called Katie, "I have to help". Before Silvey could stop her, she was off. Katie was a great softball player so pitching a good size rock into the evil woman's head. The woman screamed as she lost her concentration. The pink haired girl ran for her life. The woman left no noise from her lift, but a flick of her hand caused lightning to shoot from the sky and blast Katie. Katie screamed as she was being burned and drained of her energy. Silvey watched for a moment, but couldn't take her screams. She was not about to let the first one to show her kindness die. Silvey dove into the lightning of energy. She held onto Katie giving her strength to survive. Silvey didn't care if she died; it was Katie who gave this world hope of kindness. Katie tried to protest, but all she could do was scream.

"That's enough," shouted the heroin, Neo Sailor Moon, "pain will not come from you anymore; in the name of the moon I will punish you". Neo Sailor Moon reached for her the rod of light. "Light of the Moon Purity" called Neo Sailor Moon. A white light flashed as it beamed towards the woman. She filtered away before she was struck. Her evil laugh was still sound, as on lookers were amazed by the heroin. The people cheered as they realized they were saved and protected even more by the moon.

"Katie wake up," called Silvey weakly. Silvey tried to hold her but he strength was gone. Silvey passed into darkness not knowing if she or Katie would ever return to the light.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer I don't own sailor moon or the characters involved in it. I just like the idea of what may come in the future.

"I want more roses," commanded Raye. The ball was only hours from happening and things were not as perfect as she hoped.

"Mother this dress is all wrong," bellowed Tina, Raye's first daughter.

"What's wrong with it," Raye fussed, "It's the royal gown".

"Well it's outdated," Tina squealed.

"This is the dress I designed for our Kingdom you will either like it or deny the crown" Raye said boldly. Raye had not lost her confidence and ability to control her surroundings.

"Besides Miss Tina," bowed a scruffy young man, "the queen of the universe has had the same dress before her sent to positions, I suggest it's the beauty of such things is in the heart of the ruler, and not the fashion of popular magazine".

"I see Damian has learned his decorum well," Raye complimented as she touched her first born's face. She hated how unkept he looked. The scruffy facial hair, torn jeans, shaggy hair, and his green hooded shirt he always wore. It seemed he rolled out of bed at every passing, but it was something he worked hard at. His claim was to seem common. Damian was consent among his people. He worked and played with all of them. He soon would be king of Mars and wanted to know his people.

Tina tramped off in her wild fits. Many years passed after her birth, and it was once said Raye was to not have a child again. Tina was pampered until the unpredicted birth of Cindy. Tina suffered the praises and gifts of love, as Cindy was over looked to the joys of her secret powers.

It was soon time for the grand gathering. People were arriving with their families and in their finest black and white dresses. It was a tradition to hold a Black and White Ball on Mars. As Mars' color is red, and only the hosts may wear red, it was a well suited gathering honoring the celebration of Mars' Rebirth and Tina's coming of age.

"Presenting the honored guest: Queen Serenity, King Darien, and daughter Rini".

Darien looked like Tuxedo Mask once again; as his tux was in black with a white shirt, and white under his cape. Serena wore her traditional dress of the Moon Kingdom. Rini was following behind in a sleek black gown. The straps crossed her back, and smooth across her chest. They were the only honored guest to the gala. A lot of times the Moon Kingdom royalty was only recognized. Soon the attention was on the royal family of Mars. Tina had her presentation in Mars' traditional dress; there was no winning against her mother. Soon people joined the dancing family, as many looked onward.

"I see you have faired well through the attack," said a bubbly voice.

"Oh Katie, it's wonderful to see you are all right," Silvey whispered. The two giggled about the care they had at home. Silvey regaled the tail of her father holding information to her health, verses the health of a character in his book. Katie was laughing for the entire time. Silvey never realized how animated she was when she told a story. It was heart warming to laugh again with someone her own age. Katie's story was not as spectacular, other then the freaked out mother, and father who was impressed with her courage.

"Forgive me to cut in the conversation, but father is look for you," a suave young man appeared. He had long dark green hair with black streaks fell to his shoulders. He looked unlike anyone of the royal families.

"Seth, this is Silvey," Katie said as she watched the two looked into each others eyes. Katie slipped away to her father, and left her friend alone in Seth's presents.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Silvey," Seth bowed. Silvey bowed before him. "Dance with me," Seth demanded. Seth was suave and graceful, but a feeling unlike this was hindering his concentration. Silvey giggled and agreed. She was swung gracefully to the dance floor. Silvey blushed as the room seemed to be in the clouds. His icy blue eyes danced in to her bold blue eyes. Soon it was all over.

"Come now princess hand over the moon crystal," cackled a similar voice. His ghostly white body was covered with a stylish military like red uniform.

"I don't know what you are talking about," squealed Rini as she fell to the ground. His long thin rapier was piercing closely to Rini. The man cackled threats as people attempted to save the princess of the universe. Rini knew she couldn't transform in front of him or all those people. Who knows what was going to happen if she tried?

"It horrible to attack one with out a sword of defense," said a gentle but forceful voice. The evil man looked to his right. He spied a woman in a long flowing white gown that fitted her body and belled airily from her hips. Her hair was styled high with gold curls cascading down to her shoulders. Her blues eyes pierced almost stronger then the long sturdy blade that she held elegantly in her hand.

"Such a horrible toy for such a delicate flower," said the evil man with a glint in his eyes. He lunged at her and prepared for a due. The woman graceful countered his attack and was able to get close enough to cut his white cheek. The evil man fell back as he reached for his face. The deep red blood slightly dripped from the cut.

"My father is an excellent swordsman; he taught me well," the woman scowled. The dance of swords started once again. Frustration and hate was in the evil man's eyes. The woman gracefully defended and lunged with her excellent skills. It was a deadly dance that was bound to cause more then just trouble.

"It is me you are looking for," bellowed a confident Neo Sailor Moon. The man looked up and smiled. He suddenly turned and sliced at the woman's stomach. The woman fell as blood seeped onto her white dress.

"Katie," called Seth as he ran to her side and held his suit coat over the wound. He held her tight and prayed for her life. Silvey was soon by her side. She learned a lot from her mother being a doctor, and was able to block the major source of blood loss. It was unknown to her that the touch of her hand was healing the wound.

"Well my Young Neo Moon its time for us to finish what we started," said the evil man. This time he sent out jets of black energy. They were so rapid that repeatedly they struck Neo Sailor Moon. She let out a loud scream as she fell to the ground. Her suit was burnt as her legs and arms were cut and energy was leaving her at every second. The evil man laughed as he watched her wither in pain.

A blue light was being emitted from a young woman on the dance floor. The light was so bright many people shield their eyes. Voices were whispered among the room, but only one ear could understand.

"Become what you are, become what you were born to, become the protector of healing waters and beauty of ice," the voice whispered over and over in a young woman's ear.

A shroud of darkness filled the room. No one could see anything before them. The only sound heard was a call to the sky.

"Mercury Princess Power Make Up,"

A wave of water flew on to the young girl; giving her a goddess gown of water. A light purple blue skirt flowed with an icy blue ruffle underneath. Long boots reaching her knees laced up wit strings of ice. Water fell from her chest and back as bows was made of the light purple blue material. Long gloves slipped on with light purple blue bands. A white chocker was formed with a ball of indigo ice clasped in the middle of it. A white tiara formed with a dark blue jewel upon the girl's forehead. A wash of light created a long and white blue hair falling strait down the girls back.

The darkness lifted with Sailor Neo Moon being tortured by the evil man and a new scout watching. The new scout looked her self over for a moment. It was hard to believe…she was Neo Sailor Mercury.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing dealing with Sailor Moon…on to the story!

Neo Sailor Moon was down on the floor weak and unable to fight back. Neo Sailor Mercury took no time, but action.

"Ice Slide" Neo Sailor Mercury yelled. A sheet of ice fell from her hands and below the evil mans feet. The evil man fell in comical error that soon had the palace roaring with laughter. Neo Mercury stood with a cold icy stare. It was vacant expression, but cold as ice. The man took some time to gain his footing and move off the ice. He laughed as he glared at Neo Sailor Mercury.

"Get up," Neo Sailor Mercury called to Neo Sailor Moon as she still seemed to be frozen in awe of the new scout.

Neo Sailor Moon stood her ground and with a shaky hand reached for her wand. She called out her power and sent it reeling to the man into the ground. Blood poured from his mouth as he clutched to his stomach.

"I see my power came over one, but when I return I will have the power of Chaos to defeat all of you" the evil man yelled as he filtered away. Neo Sailor Moon turned towards the new scout to only find her gone. Neo Sailor Moon searched but gave up. She found a place to turn back into Rini and want back to the party.

"Stay with us, Katie" called Queen Amy as she attempted to repair he wound. Silvey watched her mother as she held her dear friends hand. There seemed to be a connection between the two girls and it was holding Katie to her last strand of life. Soon more paramedics came to Katie's aid. They stabilized her then took her to the hospital. Soon after the ordeal man of the guest left the ball. Tina was very upset her party was cut short. A few families remained out of courtesy. The Mercury, Moon, and Saturn family stayed and conversed about the problems happening around the universe. Unfortunately for Rini, she was sent to converse with the other children of the respected families.

"Will you be quiet I can hear a thing" Rini demanded as she pressed he ear up against the door.

"Perhaps the conversation is not of our concern as all of us need our privacy," said a calm and dashing man. He was talk and strongly built. His dusty brown hair seemed to curl around his dark brown eyes. He was stunning to look at and very commanding. Rini could not help but follower orders of his charm and confidence. Rini slinked back into a chair, and hid how much her body hurt. She looked around the room, wondering if one of these people was Neo Sailor Mercury.

"True Damien, but I would like to know what's going on when it comes to dealing with my safety," said Sable with a flirtatious smile and voice. Damien blushed for a moment. His weakness was always a female's charm.

"Neo Sailor Moon will protect us. She like Sailor Moon before her!" said a bright cheery voice.

"Ignore my sister," Tina said rolling her eyes. She was lounging on a chair with her legs on the arm rest. Her red gown fell from her body like paint. She held the beauty of her mother, Raye. The two sisters began to fight about proper conversation. Many of the guest looked away hoping for a way to get around the yelling match starting to brew.

"You to can bicker when we leave," said a lower cold voice, "you have guest hear to entertain, I suggest something before I fall asleep". Rini looked at the girl. She was near a window in a long black dress that fitted her neck and body and slightly belled from her hips. She seemed to have peace as the moonlight hit her face. Damien looked at her in awe. Tina folded her arms in protest of such work.

"Sorry," said the younger sister. The girl just looked at her then turned back to the window. Silence was brewing once again. Like her mother, Rini could not stand silence.

"Do you want to hear more about Sailor Moon, Cindy" Rini asked talking to the youngest daughter of Mars. Cindy jumped to the closest spot near Rini and gain any and all knowledge of her stories. Soon each guest was listening on the tales being vividly told. It was better the awkward silence. Many of the guest chimed in conversation except Tina. She still couldn't stand not being center of attention.

Far off world

"I hate them!" screamed a pale man as he laid on a table.

"Awe rough night," giggled a brown haired woman. She was very short and endowed for her size. Her dark curly hair made her seem a lot younger, but her skills in the medical field proved she was much older. She was working on the man on the table. Cuts seemed to be in all places. If it wasn't for the large red coat he wore, he would have bled to death.

"I will destroy those Sailor Brats" screamed the man as he was jabbed once more with a stitching needle.

"You will once Chaos regains his full powers," said a tall woman with blood red hair. "I will take it from her Ebony".

The brown haired girl tied the last stitch and went on her way. The red haired woman slowly walked towards the man on the table. The man slid to a sitting position. The red haired woman ran her finger nails down his back and engaged in a sensual massage.

"Ah Kali, you know how to hit the spot," said the man as he seemed to relax.

"Don't worry Gavin we shall work as one to destroy them," Kali said into Gavin's ear. Gavin held her caressing arm and fell into Kali's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything Sailor Moon! I am back in action, and I know this chapter is a bit dull, but it's just a start in getting me back in the swing of things.

On Jupiter

"Mom your apprentice is here," said a small girl with long dark brown hair. Her eyes were a vibrant green.

"Thank you Laura," said Lita as she finished balancing the Pastry Shops money. Lita stepped out into the parlor and saw her apprentice waiting nervously. Lita enjoyed her cooking skills, and took pitty on her shy nature. Lita took her back to the kitchen to start her apprentice on Lita's cooking.

Laura sat among the empty parlor. She loved working for her mom and was learning everything from her, but there was a hidden passion inside her. She started to sweep up the floor when she looked at the karaoke box. A few quarters jingled in her pocket. It was tempting to start the music, but she needed the change for school. Laura loved her independence, but she also loved to sing Karaoke. Before she knew it Laura was slipping money in and setting up the microphone system.

"I am the girl you want me to be, far beyond the test of time, but you won't even notice me…" Laura started to sing. She was so passionate about singing she didn't realize the hordes of people coming into the shop. They sat and listened as Lita and her apprentice had stepped into the parlor. Lita's husband was in the back in shock.

"Such voice, such passion" many people started to say. Laura finished and nearly screamed as the people in the parlor cheered for her. Suddenly a man came up to her.

"Such a voice in a young child," said the man, "I am Keth of Stylistic Music…I want to sign you up and start you on the road to fame," Laura was shocked she didn't know what to say. Her father came by her side and spoke more business with the man. Lita came up and held her daughter.

"Mommy I am sorry, I" Laura started.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Lita comforted, "you life is your own, and I am so proud of your passion. I will do anything to support you,"

With all said and worked out Laura Lita was the next up coming singer on Jupiter.

On Pluto

In the dark of the night tiny footsteps could be heard on the hard marble floor. They walked through a long hallway. A delicate hand touched the glass doors to the outside world. The child's eyes were closed and her body was moving by memory. She reached a pile of stone rubble. The stone seemed to so cold against her hands.

"Free them of harm!" yelled the child over and over again. A dull light began to appear around her. The screams awakened the castle. In no time Trista was by her daughter's side.

"Wake up Megara, wake up," Trista screamed. Her daughter awakened with tears in her eyes. Trista held her daughter tightly. They cried together in a pain only they could understand. Trista grew depressed as it was time for a young girl's life to be altered for all eternity.

On Venus

There was a small gathering of people to celebrate the twins' birthday. They wished not to have a huge celebration, but a small personal gathering. The adults were sipping their drinks and enjoying the goodies as many of the children gathered in a game room.

"You like him," said Katie poking at her friend.

"He is quite charming…No I don't like him," Silvey protested. Katie teased and teased Silvey until she finally confessed. Silvey really did like Katie's brother Seth. She wasn't sure if it was due to his dark green and black hair or playful eyes. She just felt alive when she was near him. As Silvey was lost in thought, the guest left the room. Silvey almost cried as she feared she was alone, and didn't know what to do.

"Do not fear," said a familiar calming voice, "It was time for Katie to open her gifts, I am sure she wont mind if you stay with me for a moment."

Silvey couldn't speak nor move. She only spoke with him on dance floors and gatherings, but this was the first time she spent alone with Seth. Seth smiled and looked into her blue eyes. He came closer to her; she could feel his breath on her skin. His had held her shoulders, as he came closer to her face. Suddenly there was a cough as Sable stood at the doorway. Seth and Silvey moved away from each other and looked down at the ground.

"It's rude to be alone with men at your friends gathering," Sable boasted hotly. Silvey followed out the door, leaving Seth only in him brief moment of bliss.

On Mars

"Little one," said an angelic voice. The voice repeated and fill a large room, full of toys and paintings. A small child laid to rest on a large bed with a red sheer canopy. The child slowly awakened and searched the room.

"Who's there," the child asked. She was now wide awake and shivering with fear.

"Come to me, do not fear my flame," said the voice.

The child moved closer to her fire place. The child never recalled starting a fire nor would she while she slept.

"Its alright child, I can tell you many things for I have a power only you can hear and see," said the voice from the fire.

"You are fire," started the child, "how can this happen".

"You are born of the sacred fire readers of the past. Your powers are yet to fully awaken. Go to Earth and learn from your grandfather," the fire voice said as the flame began to dwindle.

"I don't understand, please don't go," the child pleaded, but it was too late. The room was dark once again. The child reached for a large giant bear and waited near the fireplace. Her eyes fell shut and she slept before the fireplace. Even in the chill of the night the child had a warm glow surrounding her.

On a distant planet

"Hello my Lord, are you well," said a dark seductive voice.

"The Sailors are gaining more power, its making it harder to collect my own," said a strong but tired voice.

"Keep still my master, Molly and I were able to find some energy among the people of the Dark Moon" said the seductive voice. She knelt before the Lords bed, and gave her energy and others to him. The man was able to sit tall, and walk once again.

"My dear Ebony you are weak," said the man kindly, as he lifted her into his arms.

"It all right my Lord," said Ebony "I only wish to give you your hearts desire".

"Sleep in my chamber child, your work has been enough I shall call upon the others to do my bidding," the man laid Ebony onto his bed and covered her. She felt alive and strong once again. He returned to his thrown room and prepared for his next ploy of battle.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I changed the last chapter so read that one before this.

The Dark Moon Kingdom was lit beyond the light of the moon. They were celebrating their peace with the moon and its rebirth. The castle was beaming with colorful lights and the smell of wonderful food filtered through the entire palace. Music was playing as people danced in celebration.

"Its wonderful to have such peace isn't it," Katie said excitedly.

"Very much, and it seems our royal families have found enjoyment among themselves once again," Silvey said as she pointed towards a large circle of queens.

"Mina, how is Katie doing," ask Trista.

"She has healed up nicely; its odd though she has no scaring," Mina commented.

"I hear Cindy is studying at TA School you went to Raye," Serena asked.

"Yes, she just asked me one day to go and Grandfather demanded she would stay. Its an honar to know she can read the flame like her mother." Raye finished. Raye was looking healthier again. She wasn't so rude or cold to anyone even Mina. Serena noticed a small chain around her neck with a read jewels shaped like a tear drop.

"Lita your daughter is almost a universal singer," giggled Hotaru.

"I don't know where she got such a voice but I couldn't be more proud," Lita commented. The group broke the chatter as the saw a strange girl walk down the steps to the ballroom. She was following the Queen of Neptune and Uranus. She was very tiny. Her hair was a sea like green with gold streaks, and it was held in a high ponytail. Her blue green eyes looked said and happy at the same time. She was elegant in her black ball gown. Many people looked at her oddly. She just had something odd about her.

"Diana, can you tell me anything about her," Rini asked her guardian. After loosing the chance to know who Neo Sailor Mercury is, Rini kept Diana close to help figure out the puzzle.

"That is Soara, present princess for Neptune and Uranus," Diana informed.

Many people watched for a moment, as Prince Jeff of the Dark Moon Kingdom asked Soara to dance. Soara was graceful and elegant, but her face seemed to show the same happy and sad look.

"Forgive the interruption my ladies, but I would be honored to have a dance with Miss Rini," said a charming voice. He stood tall with white hair and piercing blue eyes. Rini accepted as the rest of the girls giggled. In moments Rini felt the bliss of love. There was no one but him on the dance floor. The man looked loving into her eyes and they danced as if on a cloud.

Seth and Silvey danced their way to a secluded balcony. They stopped silent and looked at the moon so close and beautiful. Seth placed his hand on Silvey's as they looked from the balcony. No words needed to be said, as the two kissed for the first time. Passion was so strong between them.

Suddenly a loud slap was heard from the dance floor. Rini was on the floor holding her freshly slapped face. A familiar woman in a long black dress was screaming. Her hair was held in a large bun and part of it curled around the bun.

"Forgive me, I didn't know he was yours," Rini said as kindly as possible.

"I am not hers never was," yelled the man who danced with Rini.

"Gavin how could you I love you," called the girl.

"I don't even know who you are," the man called back.

"This foolishness stops here" the woman yelled. She floated in the air as she let her blood red hair down, "I Kali worker of Chaos will destroy you princess". With that she let shards of black light strike and Rini, but before the shards reached her a wall of ice formed protecting her.

"There is no honar in a fight over a man," said a calm and cold voice. A tall girl with white long hair in a ice like sailor outfit stood between Rini and Kali.

"Another sailor brat," yelled Kali throwing shards of black light at Neo Sailor Mercury. Neo Sailor Mercury stood confident and raised her hand to the sky.

"Ice ball blast," Neo Sailor Mercury called. Small balls of ice floated from her hands and stopped only a few shards. Neo Sailor Mercury froze in terror. She felt weak and unable to be a true protector. Suddenly a small but forceful voice called out.

"Deadly Scream" said the voice as a large gold and red ball flew towards Kali knocking her to the ground. Kali's cries were heard as she filtered away. Gavin helped Rini to her feet, and begged for forgiveness. There was little fault to anyone, and his sincere eyes made Rini think nothing of what had happened. Once again she had missed Neo Sailor Mercury, but who was the new sailor?

"Someone get a doctor," called Carl of Pluto. He was holding his wife who was unconscious on the floor. His daughter Megara was near her mother calling her name and crying. She looked strangely beautiful with her short green hair and red eyes. In her tears she held a peaceful beauty, like her mother Trista.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I am working on more development so long but interesting chapters a head!

"Mama you sent for me," said a shaken voice. Trista smiled as she saw her daughter. She was very tall like her father, but she was poised and delicate. Her frame was small, and her short hair made her seem like a young child. Her dark red eyes and dark green hair looked like her mother.

"Megara, my time is very short," Trista started.

"Mom, don't say that," Megara teared as she readed her mothers bedside, "you will get better".

"It can't be like that," Trista started as she held her daughter, "you are born from a long line of power that some how has been passed down through birth. One day you will know the knowledge of past women who have fought for love and justice".

"I don't understand," Megara whispered.

"This book will tell you more then I can," Trista started as she passed the book to her daughter, "Once you read it, take it to Neo Sailor Moon, it will help her".

"Mom, I don't even know who Neo Sailor Moon is," Megara started to tear as she notice her mother growing weaker.

"You will receive the life I once had, and know of Time; I give you the power to be strong and to love the universe and its balance," Trista said with an echo like voice. Megara started to glow with a green light. She watched her hands as she saw a glove with dark green arm bands form on her wrists. Her shoes became long dark green boots that stopped at her knees. Her gown had become a dark green skirt with a white layer underneath. Her back had a long dark red and white bow flowing to her knees. Her chest was filled with a dark red bow with a star like crystal. Her head had a white tiara with a green gem. She looked up an saw a large purple key with a garnet orbe. The moment she touched it, the girl knew, she was Neo Sailor Pluto.

Neo Sailor Pluto looked at her mother who looked peacefully asleep. She put her hand on her mothers and felt the chill of death. For her to become Neo Sailor Pluto, Sailor Pluto before her must pass on. Tears filled her eyes, as her uniform filtered away to her dress. She cried and held her mother's lifeless body.

The grave yard was still as the sun began to rise. Beautiful words of peace and song filled the ears of sorrowful people. It was a beautiful funeral for the Queen of Pluto. People from all planets paid their respects to the loss. Megara's father was stricken hard with grief. He began to blame himself until his daughter made him relize that life sometimes goes a different way. Megara saw the Moon princess away from all the guests. She took this time to speak with her.

"I must speak with you princess," Megara called. Rini turned to her and began to give her sympathy, "I will grow, but we must speak in private. Follow me to my quarters". Rini followed in awe of what changed she saw in Megara. Rini hardly spoke with her, but she seemed to be a playful person. Now the toll of her mother's death seemed to mature her beyond anyone's years.

"What do you wish to speak about," Rini asked.

"This book is a key for you to find the other scouts," Megara started. Rini looked in horror as the information Megara just implied. "I know more then you will ever know, Rini". Megara brought out the Key of time and in an instant Rini realized how and why she knew all that she did.

"How was this not brought to me before," Rini demanded.

"Forgive my mother for she wished me to look upon it when I gained the powers of Time," Megara stated, "I ask you to fix one thing; fix the Door of Time". A deathly silence filled the room. A harsh glare came from Rini's face.

"You dare to ask me to defy my mother, after all the wonderful peace ideas she has had," Rini said sternly.

"It's the Door that brought this evil, once it is fixed we will be free in peace," Megara said softly.

"No its that door that brought evil upon us," Rini growled.

"Remember Rini, a leader gains all the knowledge they can about their enemy, perhaps you should learn about them before your sailor team," Megara said softly as she left the room. Rini scoffed at the idea of the evil among the world. With a full sailor team there would be no trouble. Their power would over come and things would be at peace. At leaste she learned of one sailor, now the others will have a path due to the book Rini held in her hand.

Earth

"Thanks grandpa," said a bright cheery girl with a long black ponytail. Her dark purple eyes sparkled with delight as she left the temple. She saw a familiar man before and ran to him. The man picked her up swung her in the air. She giggled and laughed with the man. Their happy moment was interrupted by a small cough from the Queen of Mars. The little girl ran to her mother as the man followed.

"Its wonderful to see you miss Raye," said the man.

"You are too kind, Chad," Raye blushed.

"Mommy Chad taught me this really cool trick, watch" the little girl said excitedly. She held her hand over a piece of paper and concentrated. A few moments passed and the little girl became frustrated.

"Remember what I said about focus its not the paper," Chad started.

"It's the passion inside," the little girl finished. The girl put her hands over the paper and suddenly it burst into flames then to ash. Raye froze as she saw a power she once had herself. The little girl looked at her mother, she was so proud.

"Why cant she know," Chad asked Raye boldly.

"What does he mean mom," the little girl ask.

"Its nothing Cindy, why don't you go play," Raye started as she watached Cindy run off to the playground. "You know why, Chad".

"its not about him, its your kingdom you are worried about," Chad said sternly.

"You know I am, because I could loose my crown for it, and the last thing I want is him ruling the world Serena and I saw fit," Raye said with tears in her eyes. Chad came closer to her and held the shaking Raye. Raye began to pour her feelings into his chest. She wished she had married him, and never left the temple.

"You know he is unfaithful to you as well," Chad said.

"I know I see it, but I feel so lost and…" Raye was broke off, when the cries of the young were heard by the play ground.


End file.
